


Original Work: Gratitude (Drabble) (Team Buildo Special)

by SophiaStones123



Category: Buildosaurus, Roblox (Video Game), Team Buildo, Team Buildosaurus
Genre: Gen, Other, Real Life, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, real life drama, team buildo is mentioned in this, thank you everyone, thank you stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: When the surprise came, she was surprised, and touched to receive such a present.That led her to having a self reflection, and tons of gratitude that needed to be expressed towards the group.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), everyone will be after me at this point, if i have one, imagine hundreds of dinosaurs growling at me





	Original Work: Gratitude (Drabble) (Team Buildo Special)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all....
> 
> Let's just say I saw the video!
> 
> It was awesome, and the drawing was super good!
> 
> Tip of the hat to Stefan for making such a wonderful fanart!
> 
> And yeah, onto the story!
> 
> When I saw the fanart, I was touched, surprised...
> 
> Amazed even.
> 
> In all the groups I went into, I.....
> 
> Let's just say, tons of drama happened, especially one group in particular.
> 
> The TSGS group.
> 
> I was appointed as admin there ages ago, since I read the books, became a fan of the author, and got to know the admins. Well, I did my fair share of stuff to spread publicity of that group, but...
> 
> Not gonna say what happened, since I am sure that no one would want me to say it, but let's just say the group has tons of unwanted drama in there. 
> 
> I managed to break out of that toxic dynamic, albeit not the most mature way to do it. 
> 
> However, that experience actually wounded me quite a lot, and when I arrived in Team Lego (What it was known back then)…
> 
> I got reminded of the old group a lot, since everyone considered each other family and stuff, and we all acted as family quite a few times too...
> 
> Sorry for bringing this drama here, guys. Not good at conveying emotions. 
> 
> But anyways, when I saw the fanart, I kinda reflected on how far I have come, and how far the group has come. Now Buildo has over 66.9k subs, and yeah, the Discord group is growing still! Really thankful that everyone is there for me (kinda) when things got really tough. Albeit talking about my past or just a friendly chat, everyone would be ready to listen. And thanks guys, for listening to me typing abt Alloy (my former crush and boyfriend) in chat. Really.
> 
> So, dedicating this one to you guys! Just to make it clear, I already had the intention to thank everyone since that livestream, but I was dry. Until that fanart and the song 'Other Side of the Screen' popped up. Yeah.
> 
> Once again, tip of the hat to you, Mod Squad, and every member of Team Buildo!
> 
> So, guys, let's do this!

**I've been here, day in, day out.**  
**Never spoken out loud.**  
**What I never knew,**  
**Is that you will be here too.**

The dark-haired girl looked at the drawing with a serene smile.

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagine that the aforementioned surprise would be like this.

"The drawing looks great."

"Yeah, Sophie. Who drew it?"

The drawing showed a green dinosaur, and a couple of friends that she knew about over the years.

A few people who knew about her links to the Discord Group saw the drawing, and asked.

She smiled and said to them.

"A great musician drew it. He's talented."

They wooed at her, one even suspecting that she got a crush on him.

She shook her head as one of them asked whether she got a crush, and she shook her head.

"Ever since that incident with Alloy, I....rather not have any anymore."

She looked back at the drawing though, and smiled.

"But I am just grateful that I have these friends by my side."

**So, I took my short steps.**  
**And I breathed my deep breaths.**  
**I did it cause of you,**  
**Cause you would see me through.**

She put the drawing into her saved Pictures folder as soon as she received it.

She paused, and thought about it.

She thought about the group, and thought about how far she had came.

In all of the groups she had encountered, this one was her most treasured bunch yet.

She might have been admin in the former TSGS group, and was quite known in the HO groups.

However, none would really see her through, since unwanted drama unfolded in the TSGS group, and she caused another in the HO groups.

She thanked the light silently, thanking it for giving her another chance to moderate a group.

A group so tightly-knitted it could even be considered family.

**Did I make it clear, that I love you?**  
**From the other side of the screen.**  
**Do I seem sincere, when I thank you?**  
**Cuz I mean just what I mean?**

Buildosaurus was indeed, not the first Youtuber that she had encountered.

Two that she had met in livestreams, and another who was in the brink of unwanted drama in the former group.

The group reminded her of the unwanted drama all too much, especially when there were several moments when the group expressed itself as a family.

A family who came from different places.

However, as the years gone by, moving on from that drama was easier, as she slowly blended into the happy atmosphere.

Keeping an eye on the commentors and dabbers, and lastly....

Loving the Mod Squad that GreenThunder had made up, and of course, the Youtuber.

However, just saying thanks may sometimes not be enough.

Actions speak louder than words, after all.

She starred at her silver laptop, wondering how she can show the entire group that she was sincere.

Sincere enough to show her appreciation, and how to say 'thank you' (I) for being such a wonderful, loving group.

Then she decided.

**But now I see,**  
**You all are here.**  
**Now I see,**  
**You all are really here, yeahhhhhh.**  
**Now I see.**  
**You all are here, for me.**

She clicked into AO3, having forced to give Deviant Art up for a while due to work and prior commitments.

She immediately typed her gratitude, feelings, and emotions into it, as always whenever she writes fanfiction.

Regardless of any fanbase, or in this case, a Multi-Network group.

Let them know that she was happy, and very, very, very thankful that she was here.

Here with so many friends on the Internet, and even when things got tough at home and work...

They would always be one of her treasured people.

She finally posted the fanfiction onto the Internet when she was done, and as she relaxed in her chair and fold her arms behind her head...

She felt a a cool feeling all of a sudden, and felt as though she was finally satisfied.

She stole another glance at the saved drawing, and sighed softly, and thought.

_I seriously love this group, even though I couldn't always be there for them._

She gave another quick smile and shut down the computer, and simply closed her room door.

**I've been here, day in, day out.**  
**Said I loved you out loud.**  
**What I never knew,**  
**Is that you will be here toooooooo.**

_I love you guys._


End file.
